


Drarry Microfic : Mask

by Samunderthelights



Series: Drarry Microfics [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drarry, M/M, Pining, Sad, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: He can’t tell him the truth, can he?Admit that he had meant it when he had told him ‘I love you’.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Microfics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113911
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: January 2021





	Drarry Microfic : Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drarry Microfic](https://drarrymicrofic.tumblr.com/), using the prompt 'Mask'.

_“Of course I didn’t mean it.”_

_“I was drunk.”_

_“I lost a bet.”_

Draco knows that Harry doesn’t believe his excuses, but what else is he supposed to say?

He can’t tell him the truth, can he?

Admit that he had meant it when he had told him ‘I love you’.

That it had crushed him when Harry had laughed in his face.

That Harry’s apologies mean nothing to him.

They don’t take away the pain. The embarrassment.

So he will go on hiding behind his mask. Behind the lies.

_“Pansy put me up to it.”_

_“I don’t love you.”_

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me on Tumblr! ❤️](http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/)


End file.
